Gunvolt Chronicles: Senki Zesshō Symphogear GV
Gunvolt Chronicles: Senki Zesshō Symphogear GV '''is a series in development by GVfanb. Plot Four months after the cataclysmic events of Shem-Ha and Yggdrasil, the Symphogear girls have returned to their normal lives. With Genjuro now acting as chief ambassador of Japan, SONG is slowly beginning to dissolve as the girls begin going their separate ways as a relative peace exists across the globe. However, the Users are called to battle once again when a mysterious new enemy appears: a group of weaponized Adepts led by an enigmatic youth in a mask. Together, they proceed to disarm the Users one by one of their relics, claiming the Symphogears in order to achieve their ultimate goal. In the midst of the conflict, a young gunman appears before them wrapped in a flash of blue lightning. He is Gunvolt, the Azure Striker, and he has come to help SONG defeat this new enemy. But will his efforts be enough, or will another god-level cataclysm occur? Characters '''Main Characters * Gunvolt '- Also known as GV for short, Gunvolt is an exceptionally powerful Adept who leads a small strike force called the Resistance in aiding their new allies, SONG. Though it's been years since he had to step back onto the battlefield, he is still haunted by the deaths of those he held dear. * '''Hibiki Tachibana '- The wielder of the Gungnir, the God-Slayer fist, and a key member of the Symphogear team. Though carefree and sometimes goofy, Hibiki has matured significantly since her battle against Shem-Ha and has grown considerably closer to her best friend, Miku. * 'Miku Kohinata '- Hibiki’s best friend who now acts as the newest member to the Symphogear team after acquiring the Shenshoujing. However, she remains on standby until her relic has been properly restored and modified for battle. * 'Tsubasa Kazanari '- The wielder of the Ame no Habakiri relic and a skilled swordsman. During this time of peace and restoration, Tsubasa has devoted her attention to her singing career alongside Maria, but she has some worries about the current state of SONG. * 'Chris Yukine '- The hotblooded wielder of the Ichaival relic. During her time away from SONG, she has been preparing herself to go off and study at university. * 'Maria Cadenzavna Eve '- The wielder of the Airgetlám, a relic once wielded by her younger sister Serena and is the arm of the Custodian, Enki. During her time away from SONG, Maria has been continuing her idol career with much success and is even being offered a full-time sponsorship. * 'Shirabe Tsukuyomi '- The wielder of Shul Shagana and a member of the Symphogear team alongside her best friend Kirika. * 'Kirika Akatsuki '- The wielder of Igalima and a member of the Symphogear team alongside her best friend Shirabe. '''S.O.N.G. * Genjuro Kazanari * Shinji Ogawa * Elfnein * Aoi Tomosato * Sakuya Fujitaka The Resistance * Xiao Wu * Quinn Sakurazaki '- A girl with no septimal powers and who acts as moral support to GV. She aids the Resistance team as an operator, though her family does not know of this. * 'Zeno '- An eccentric Adept and former agent of QUILL who sought out his old friend GV and joined his team after QUILL disbanded. * 'Banshee-44 '''- An EXO who acts as the team's gunsmith. '''New Characters * Topper - A mysterious, enigmatic Adept youth who conceals his identity behind a mask and has stolen the Symphogear relics in order to fulfill an unknown goal. Keywords Crossover World Notes * The timeline for the Gunvolt universe is somewhat submissive to the Symphogear universe timeline. In other words, some aspects of the Gunvolt universe and timeline have been altered to fit into the Symphogear universe which acts as the primary universe of this crossover. * The crossover takes places after the events of Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV. * In this version of the Symphogear universe, Adepts do exist but do not make up a significant majority of the worldwide population. Thus, their existence is not much for national concern except for a select few areas, most of which were under the supervision of the Sumeragi Institute. * The Sumeragi Institute also exists and, as the same in the core Gunvolt games, is charged with researching Adepts and the Lifewave for the "safety of the nation". However, this version of Sumeragi is directly financed by the Kazanari Agency with Fudo Kazanari acting as a chief figure in the institute's leadership. Under his orders, all experimentations and research on Adepts are kept extremely classified. After Fudo's arrest, the entire Sumeragi Institute is shut down by the UN and all top-secret data on septimas and Adepts were uncovered. * The resistance group QUILL is ultimately disbanded after the events with Eden's uprising. * In this crossover universe, on the side of the Gunvolt universe precisely, a third race exists called the EXO which were initially developed by an electronic manufacturing company called Gargantua. * Sumeragi's Final National Defense Boundary does not exist in this crossover universe. Category:Series Category:GVfanb